Unexpected
by AnimeXHarem
Summary: "You're a guy?" they asked. "Hai." Kuroko Tetsuya took her sisters place, in her school bacause her twin sister ran away, but what he didn't know was that she left guys that where crazy for her, 'The Generations of Miracle'. Will they learn to accept & love him instead? Warning; Yaoi! Kuroko crossdressing; Kuroko harem? Rating may change(;


Hey :3 Uhm, Hope U like? **R&R!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Kuroko no basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya currently sat in the dining table with his parents to discuss about his 'future.' He slowly ate his food as the air around him and his parents was so thick, you could literally cut it with crappy scissors. _I wonder what we're going to talk about this time._ Kuroko looked up as his mother started talking.

"Tetsuya, you're sister ran away, we need you to take her place till she comes back." Kuroko said it with a surprisingly serious expression.

Kuroko almost choked on his food, _what? _It's rare to see him actually make an expression. He coughed a bit and drank water. He spoke with a calm voice, "What do you mean, mother?"

Kuroko's mother sighed, "Meaning you're going to your sisters school and pretend to be like 'her' a girl, till she eventually comes back."

Kuroko turn around to his father, _he at least has to go against it. _His father was just eating like it was a normal, everyday conversation. "Mother I do know we are twins but why?"

This time his father spoke, "Tetsuya, your sister is attending a better school than you, she choose there and you didn't, we may be rich, but that doesn't mean it was easy for her, we cannot let it go to waste. She was going to be engaged but you're mother found out she was pregnant, maybe that's the reason your sister ran away, but I have people to find her so she can get married. Our future would not be messed up by an unplanned pregnancy."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he knew what his father meant by that. How his parents could be this cruel to an unborn child. Was what mom said really true, my sister pregnant? Or did she just wanted to escape this hell we live in? Kuroko knew that even if he denied, his parents would not take a no once they made up their minds.

Kuroko's dad looked up at him, as he stood silent for a while, "well?" he said in a deadly voice.

Why would they do that? & for a stupid reason too. Or are they hiding something I'm not supposed to know and their sprinkling it with sweet venom? Kuroko meet his fathers' eyes and simply nodded.

Kuroko's dad smiled at his respond, "To bad for but you start tomorrow so be ready. I've asked your mother to get some of your sister's uniforms, and also bought a blue wig for you. Make me proud like you're sister certainly has."

Kuroko nodded and excused himself. He slowly walked toward his room, he closed his door and stooped at the sudden sight, he sighed. He saw a uniform neatly placed in the edge of his bed and a case, which he certainly knew it was the wig. He picked both of them up and placed them in his desk. He carefully laid himself in bed.

_**Beep Beep Beep **_

Kuroko looked up, he grabbed him phone and looked that he received a message, from… his sister! He rapidly stood up and touched at the received message :

* * *

From: Kuroko Tasuya

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

XX,XX,XX 8:26

Hey, I'm sure dad & mom brought hell to you right? Sorry! I need to do something before I can come back, I'm sure you're going to eventually find out about the hell I lived in, that's why I had to leave. Even for a while. Please don't tell them me texting you! Once again, I'm sorry & don't worry about me I'm doing fine! Lots of Love tasuya.

* * *

Kuroko just stared at the message. What happened for reals? Why does she need to get away from here that badly? Kuroko shakes his head at the sudden outburst of questions that popped up his head. He stands up and walks to another door leading to his bathroom; he opens the water and splashes water over his face. _Time to sleep; those answers will soon come knocking those doors down, right? _Kuroko once again lies in bed and closes his eyes, sleep welcome home.

**...**

Kuroko slowly opens his eyes as morning came, one of the curtains where slightly open allowing some sunlight to come crashing down to kuroko's face. Kuroko refused to open his eyes open but felt that he needed because today was the day of his 'new' self. Kuroko grunted as the light burned his eyes but slowly got accustomed to it.

He removed his covers and stood up and walked over to his bathroom for a morning shower, which helped a lot when he was still sleepy. After finishing he walked to his desk and looked over his new uniform… eh? Was that girl under garments? Kuroko inspected it awkwardly. No way was he going to wear that.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Yes?" kuroko asked as he threw the girly under garments to the other side of his room.

"Tetsuya, I brought to your room a couple minutes ago a pair of under garments. Please do wear them, for you are going to wear a skirt. We don't want a 'girl' with seeable guy underwear, that's just weird, so please wear them and I will be checking!" his mother said through the door.

Kuroko looked at the door shocked and then turn around to wherever those landed. Kuroko had to fight his urge to run away too, but in the end he went and tried them on. Kuroko frowns at the uncomfortable feeling, like if his dick is suffocating down there. Kuroko tried practicing on how to walk with them.

"_Right, left, right, left, rig- __**ohhf**__!" _Kuroko tripped over his own feet;"Bring it on!"he told his feet as he attempted to walk on again & again. After a while he got used to it and just shrugged his shoulders and went on to put his uniform, ehh. "I think I need to shave my legs" kuroko asked confused.

He walked again to the bathroom; he kneeled down and opened a lower cabinet, till he found what he was searching for, "It's been a while, right Mr. Shaver?" Kuroko but tons of shaving cream in his legs and started to shave those hair off.

"I think you do it like this?" Kuroko started going up and down his legs. "Perfect" he said as he looked at his legs; they looked real smooth, well to him. He walked to his room and opened up the case and looked at the blue wig.

"Tetsuya, I'm here to help yo-"Kuroko's mom stooped mid-sentence, _well it looks like you know how to put everything on…scary. Has he been playing make over with his sister without me knowing?_ She noticed something, _he even shaved?_

"Yes mother?"

"Nothing, I just came to tell you to hurry up, you're going to be late."

Kuroko nodded, "I'm done mother."

"Good, I'm going down to get the car prepared, meanwhile go eat breakfast."

"Hai."

* * *

"Mrs. Tasuya, where here."

"Yes, thank you for your hard work." Kuroko said as the driver opened the door for him, _what a big place. My sister attended such private school?_

Kuroko walked to the school entrance but stopped at the sudden greeting he received by an odd group of guys with different hair colors.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kurokochan~"

"Tasuya."

"Tasu."

"Kuroko."


End file.
